


a small serenity

by glass_icarus



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus





	a small serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



Kubota wakes with an armful of empty sheets. For a moment, he cannot breathe; then he hears the faint sound of water running in the bathroom, and Tokito's slow footsteps returning to their bed.

The day they'd gone to Kou and discovered a second heartbeat in Tokito's belly, Kubota had walked out. He didn't want to leave his cat, but he remembered the cold, dark walls of his family's house all too well, the emptiness he couldn't fill no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know what to do with a cat, let alone what to do with a child.

He'd said as much, when Tokito had found him in the alley where they'd met. The world had more than enough fucked-up human beings; there was no need to create another one like him.

Tokito had listened, his face growing paler and angrier with every word. _And it's all about you?_ he'd yelled at last. _It's_ our _kid, it's a part of me too! If you don't want it, I'll take care of it myself._

Kubota had always known that Tokito was the stronger one. He'd followed his cat home that day, fingers clenched around Tokito's sleeve.

Kubota reaches out, tucks his cat into the curl of his arm. He presses his nose against the nape of Tokito's neck. "Hey."

"Kubo-chan, did I wake you?"

Kubota smiles. "No," he says. "Just waiting for you."

Tokito bites his shoulder sleepily. "Stupid. I know when you're lying."

"Hmm." A shiver of memory runs down Kubota's spine, and his grip tightens involuntarily.

"Idiot," Tokito sighs, a puff of warm breath against his skin. "I'm right here, you know."

"Hmm." Kubota doesn't want to think about a day when Tokito _isn't_.

A flutter of motion between their bellies distracts them both. "Ow!" says Tokito. Kubota looks down, shocked.

"It's... moving?"

"Your little bastard just _kicked_ me- _ow!_ "

Kubota slides down, splaying his fingers across the bump in Tokito's belly. Something that feels like a tiny foot meets his touch. Curious, he shifts his hand; the baby kicks at him again.

"Don't encourage him," Tokito grumbles. When Kubota looks up, though, his cat is smiling.

"Him?"

"Uh. Kou told me it was a boy the other day. He took an ultrasound."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, considering we saw his _dick_ , I'd say so!"

Kubota laughs, pressing a kiss to Tokito's flaming cheek. A curious lightness unfurls in his chest.

Tokito has always been the stronger one. Kubota's known from the day they met that he would die to keep Tokito safe, to keep him alive. For the first time, though, he allows himself to hope that a future can exist for the three of them, that they'll have a tomorrow that shines.


End file.
